Side impacts to vehicles typically impose a dynamic load onto the vehicle and vehicle occupant. This places a severe stress on the occupant's body. For this reason, vehicles are designed to at least partially direct/re-direct lateral and other impact forces, for example such as are encountered in a side collision with a vehicle or other object, away from the vehicle passenger cabin area. In that regard, it is known to provide pushers designed to re-direct impact forces to a vehicle frame rail, to lessen intrusion of impact loads into a passenger cabin of a vehicle.
The present disclosure relates to a supplemental load transfer trim system designed to transfer energy/load and reduce passenger door intrusion into a vehicle passenger cabin resulting from an impact such as a side impact to a vehicle door.